ravemasterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Takashichea
Welcome Hi, welcome to Rave Master Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Takashichea page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Omega natsu2 (Talk) 17:21, February 22, 2012 Pictures Hey nice work with those pic. But when you upload a pic to the wiki can you add the proper Fair use and Rationale and Licensing. Thanks you can see an example of a manga pic here and for an anime pic here Thanks if you need anymore help just ask.Mega [[User talk:omega_natsu2|'Talk']] 04:14,2/23/2012 Ur Welcome. and about the Blurry images, i was gannaask u where did you get them from, cus they did look blurry. But i know u are trying your best so i did not want to get you down by saying your images have poor quality. But if you find a better place to download the episode that would be nice. And about the Ep template i've already asked Haru, I made a new one am just waiting for his opinion.Mega [[User talk:omega_natsu2|'Talk']] 19:32,2/25/2012 Nice work you have been doing, but please dont create pages unless your ganna finish them, Episode 1, I've already added a template. when ever you have time please write the summary.Mega [[User talk:omega_natsu2|'Talk']] 19:32,2/25/2012 Just add the summary is all i mean, I've already added the infobox. I think you can just copy and Pase the info from Anime Vice. But make sure is right and accurate. and dont worry, School comes first.Mega [[User talk:omega_natsu2|'Talk']] 19:56,2/25/2012 There is no need for that, But if you would like to keep the codes in a place where you can just go and copy and paste, Just make a tab like those i have in my profile. Here is the template page: 1.Mega [[User talk:omega_natsu2|'Talk']] 20:03,2/25/2012 Episode Page Titles So about the titles to the episode pages, I think we should simply name them Episode 1, Episode 2, ect. because they are very neutral titles. The actual titles to the episode such as the translated title, dub title, ect. can be listed on the infobox. How does this sound to you. - SuperTiencha 21:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) okay i would see what i can come up with. and please leave ur messages at the bottom of my Talk page cus i just saw this one now Lol. I was looking for the new message. But anywyas keep up the hard work. 02:19,2/26/2012 Discussion Hello, Not so long ago i requested for the Visual Mode to be shut down, they want me to discuss this with all the Active users, so please come here and cast your Vote. 14:24, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Questions Hey i'll answer all of your questions in a sec, cus i have to get ready for skool 2morrow sorry, brb. 02:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Sorry make that 2morrow, but before i leave i just wanted to tell you; Don't make any more Episode Pages, cus i first want to check them and then i'll tell you my plan thanks. Answers kay now for your question. The anime episodes, just like the manga Chapter, have to be written like i wrote it in the fallowing episodes: Episode 1, Episode 2 and Episode 3. Write them like that, the same format and everything. And try to give them as much info as you can, meaning that u have to write more than just a couple of sentences, i don't mean a big amount, but a decent one. if u have any other questions just ask me. 21:35, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, remember to watch the Episodes at the same time ur writing a summary, cus i don't want you to write stuff that u just remember, Thanks. 22:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey can u get on the chat really quick. 22:45, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Episodes Okay thanks, check this out! if you wanna join look here to see what jobs are already taken :). 14:00, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Lol u were suppose to wait till u were accepted into the team. Anyways, when your finish with those episodes tells me before you take any other. Please make them like I did with Episode 1, meaning DON'T do things like Recap:, just make that part of the episode fit in with the summary Also try to make them as lengthy as possible. 12:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Codes Hey i think that this are all the codes you're ganna need, Here. 14:33, April 8, 2012 (UTC) They look awesome, thanks. Do you know how to add pics? if u do, i'll upload some pics later and u place them on the page like i did on the other episodes, i'll check them later cus am not home right now, but from what i can see they look great :). 23:13, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Episodes AWESOME!!!! Thanks. Now comes the errors, the most common error you made was, Characters In Order of Appearance, Remember they have to be listed from who came first in the anime, also u have to list everyone. The fight section, the only problem here is that you have to put them with full names like; Haru Glory Vs. Lance,(No comma) Also put the 2 brackets, even if the link is red :D. The Weapons and Abilities used, pay attention on how you place the weapons, abilities, and Dark Bring; look at Episode 1 if its of any help. And that's about it; you made an awesome Summary :). 23:15, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey do you like this signature? If you do tell me. 23:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Vote Vote. 17:40, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you want it? 16:51, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, about the Sig. As you can see it has your user name, i made it for you just encase you wanted it, do you need help on how to use it. 17:07, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey so i guess you want the Sig, am ganna get it ready for you. 00:00, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Setting up Ur Sig Go to your preference and put this: .(without the dot) Check the box that says; I want to use wikitext in my signature. And that is it. 00:07, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry i haven't been on for so long but my school is killing me with this much work D: When summer comes, i think i can create mare episodes pages and manga pages at a quicker rate. 01:49, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol, Congratz. And i to hope that i can get some time off and work here a bit :). 19:28, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey what happened to ur Sig? 01:09, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Testing Signature: 20:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Is cus u have to create the same sig on the other wikis, for Example; My FT sig is the one i use here. Step 1: Make a Sig page like this on the other wiki. Step 2:Put that Sig in a template Like this. For you it would be....You take this code, make a page like that one. And on that wiki, you would put it like this on that other page. I hope u can understand that. 21:02, April 29, 2012 (UTC) 10 Awesome, thanks. I plan on finishing them, all the episodes, before summer. If i do that, i will have more time for other stuff like chapters or character pages. 02:22, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Look again, i did it for you. 02:51, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Completed Hey when you're finished with an episode or any other job, don't forget to place: Job Completed, so i know if you're finished with it or still working on it. Thanks. 14:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I just wanted to make sure before i do anything :). 19:19, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey am pretty sure you already know this but I separated the Episodes from the other stuff cus it was getting confusing. You can find our new Anime work page Here. Wao you already have the badge. your quick :). 15:52, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Just make sure it looks like this: Elie. And about the episodes, do you want any of the Tower of Jin arc episodes? I don't mind giving you some :). 10:48, May 15, 2012 (UTC) If your still online get on the chat, it will be easier if you do :). 01:55, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey do you want me to make you a template for the Tower of Din arc?. since the Mystery of Elie arc only goes up to episode 24. 23:44, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I'll make you one once i finish eating breakfast :p. 14:34, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I just noticed that the Mystery of Elie arc goes up to episode 26. So just tell me when yo reach episode 27, so i can make the template. 15:52, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Am not understanding your question, and sue you can do 1 episode a day :). 19:21, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Well i don't just play games, and I do go to school and i really don't watch that many cartoons. And trust me when i tell you that I know the real world. maybe i don't know the collage world but I do know the school world. I just plan out my scheduled. I understand that you can't do many episodes synopsis. I was never rushing you, if you can do 1 episode every week that's fine with me. 2, 3, 4 every week is awesome :) Lol. What you just said really pissed me off but I do understand that you are busy. As you can see the past few weeks I didn't really do much around the wiki because i was busy with school work and personal work. bottom line is, do as many episodes as you can when ever you can :) Am not rushing you but please don't say that i don't go to school and just watch cartoons and play games. That sounded really bullshitty and maked me sound like a high school drop out -_-. 21:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol don't worry. I was just really mad with the "I wish I had no school or worries and just play games and watch cartoons, but this is the real world." comment. But is okay, I don't hold grudges :). 01:21, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Episodes name I learned from Chaos, our trusty translator over at the FT wiki, that wikipedia is not always correct.So what i do is go to the episode and take the name of that episode and that is it. For example, lets say am doing episode 42. I would go to a website that has the RM English sub anime, i would open episode 42 and skip till the box with the name comes up. Also can you make that quote Musica and Melodia say to each other fit in with the Episode, so it can fallow the correct episode format. Thanks and i made you the template like 5 mins ago :) . 02:30, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey check Episode #28, you did it wrong. You made it episode 27. 02:36, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I fix it for you. 02:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Template Hey why did you re-created this template. I had erased it before because I made a new one. here please don't do that again. 10:40, May 23, 2012 (UTC) If you ever need a template: go here. And as for the manga layout, loot at this. That page has the layout for everything. Since you took Melodia, look at the Characters layout for reference. 20:44, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually, the same thing is happening to me. It's probably a wiki error/bug. So they should have it fix within this or next week, hopefully. 23:33, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Can you get on the chat Taka? 23:48, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Spam Filter Get on the chat, cus i don't understand what you're trying to tell me. 22:11, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello Please Vote hi im Rina1230 itz nice to meet u and im going around asking ppl to vote cuz of an idiot of a friend ask me to go around and to this his name is omega natsu2 heres the link if u want to http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/Rave_Master_Wiki_talk:Image_Gallery so thnx for reading this 03:07, May 27, 2012 (UTC) p.s im not a rude person i just urked Thanks Hey thanks for removing the pic that was on Julius' page. I had to go to school. I deleted that picture cus it was unused, and now this user uploads it again. I'm ganna give him a warning, but thanks for removing it :). 17:34, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Also, Taka the reason that I told you not to rush with the episode is that you keep on making the same error over and over again. For Episode 34, you had the info for 32. 17:48, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Step 2 Hey, all we have to do now is "Name the arcs". 18:59, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Work Is okay. Take care of your personal life first :) And don't worry about some of the discussion pages, you do what you can do :). 21:35, June 2, 2012 (UTC) That is soooooo cool!!!!!!!! I wish I could attend the event, but unfortunately I can't ;(. 21:42, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Vote Hey when ever you get a chance Vote so I can get this over with. Thank you. 14:07, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Great Taka you have been doing a great job with the episode summaries. Sorry I haven't been able to get pictures for you. I'm having a technical problems. I think I'll get some pics 2morrow (Not 100% sure). Sorry. 01:54, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Good Idea :). And that sucks, the thing about Comic Con. When you make the blog I will be there. Lol. I'm always there O_o Lol 02:08, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Some stuff Hey I just wanted to notify all the active users that some of our pages might have un-updated info. What this means is that some of our pages will not have what has happened in the last chapters. For example, Reina's death. Note that this wiki has that she is active *I spoiled my self ;(* but she dies. However, most of the users here have not finished reading the manga, Like me, So we will have that she is active until one of us gets to the chapter or until a user changes it. So if you see this on any page, you don't have to question another user if you know that, that certain event has been confirmed by the manga. But there are certain other occasions, like Bis. Talk:Bis, if you look there you will see that I created a discussion on his status, since I was unsure about it. Put simply, Our pages will not be up to date. However, if stated by the manga, you can change the info. Thank You. 23:49, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry. The code I put up there din't show up on your page. That is really weird. Encase you are wondering what that code is, I will place it up there. Sorry. Anyways, about the other stuff you asked, I didn't watch the dub so that's why I din't place anything there. However, if you would like to do it; go ahead. 20:52, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey I don't have any problem letting you join the Manga Summary Project. However, you said that you just wanted to take care of the anime/manga differences but we don't do that on that project. Alo-chan is taking care of all the chapters, she asked me if she could a long time ago and I said yes. I am not planing to close the Anime Summary Project any time soon. But if you would like to join the MSP just tell me. But we do not do anything with anime in that project. Except for images. 21:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks!! Thanks for the heads up. Yeah, I know it's gonna be tough taking it on by myself, but it's really fun writing manga summaries, not to mention, very fulfilling. How do I put this... well there's a lot to do around here, so it gets me all fired up. XD And good luck with the anime summaries, and your other Wikis too! We can do this, teammate! Fight-o! Btw, you can call me Onion, since that's pretty much how everyone calls me. :D 11:14, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Add Okay, so we will have a discussion on whether we can add you or not, don't worry I'm pretty sure you will get in ;). Just remember only to take character summaries. We only do manga. With the exemption of anime pictures. So if you wanna do the Manga/Anime deference section, you have to do it in the anime summary project. About Alo-chan, I see potential in her. She rarely makes any mistake, really simple ones. She learns quickly, and she took a lot of work off my back :D. I'm sure she can handle it alone. 13:18, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Log Lol, I find your Work Log so funny. Not in a bad way. I read it all the times I'm not stalking you :). 01:51, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Hello Takashichea! Thank you very much for the warm welcome and don't worry I'm still a noob here! :D It's good to see I'm not the only student swamped by school, and good luck to you too and I'm looking forward to working with you in the (hopefully) near future. Maybe we should work together? Thanks, 02:45, July 11, 2012 (UTC) P.S: I Don't really want to be better than anyone, I'm hoping to be equal with everyone and move at the same pace as them. Thanks again, 02:48, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Sorry TAKA-KUUUUUUUN! I mistakenly edited Melodia's page, without knowing that you already took it as a job for the MSP. T^T I'm very sorry about that! I'll let you have the Edels for the job, since it was my fault I didn't check. I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. 14:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey Taka I just wanted to apologize for being so hard on you with the Anime Episode. But you are doing an awesome job, keep it up Wanna guess who's going to be title Member of the month this month(July) And we got new emoticons...Lol. I think you can see that I have an obsession with Emoticons. If you want to see the ones we already have just look here. We will have a few more, as you can see, by 2morrow. 16:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Community Ciaossu, Rave Community! May I bother you guys (more than what I'm already doing right now) to hear your takes on [http://ravemaster.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alois-pyon/Work_loads this community issue]? Your vote can go a long way (LOL). Thanks! 10:07, July 25, 2012 (UTC) CONGRATULATIONS Congrats, you've gotten Member of the Month! Here's your badge. Sorry >.< This is so late T^T 21:11, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure ^-^ 11:43, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Hello, MSP member Good day. As a member of the Manga Summary Project, I'd like to call your attention over this important Project issue. Please respond as soon as you see and read the message. Thank you. 01:30, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Taka-kun. You don't necessarily have to complete Griffon, right away. If you could complete his synopsis by the end of this month, that's good. But if you'd really want to complete a minor character page, I'll get back to you on this one. Right now, I'm sorting out some minor concerns over certain pages, which I could give to you as job. 08:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC) why edit the griffon kato personality? i thought it was good as is oh, i gotcha Written by Gojirafan431 Re: I'm Sorry I'm so sorry too, Taka. I haven't been active here, too. Sometimes, I can only edit on the Fairy Tail Wiki when I have some free time to spare. School is killing me. :( I understand that you are busy, and I do not wish to pressure you. Please focus on your priorities, and, whenever you have some time, come here and edit. :) Also, you are one of the most honest contributors I have seen and worked with. :) 21:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Elie Stats Thanks Taka! I was looking at the volumes, and it was incorrect. :) 22:13, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Wikia Affiliations Taka! Of course we can affiliate. I was actually waiting for this wiki to gain a little bit more content before requesting affiliations to other wikis, but I can't bring myself to denying your request. I wouldn't even dare forget those summer moments; I miss them, too. :) Can you upload the logo, I'll take care of the rest. Thanks bud! I really miss working with you and all, but my other wikis have me busy. I plan to edit fully here during the summer time again. I hope Alois can join us soon. I understand that she's busy too. :) 02:45, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Taka! I affiliated us. Anyway, you can go ahead and add this wiki's logo to the Sket Dance Wiki's list. :D 17:02, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Japanese Manga Schedule Hey Taka! Unfortunately, I don't. :( Glad to hear that! Can't wait till we start working again! Yeah, he's a user who started editing on the Fairy Tail wiki. He talks a lot and likes to communicate frequently with other users. I don't know how he knows you though. Lol. Good luck! :) 17:07, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Inactive Hey Taka! I will be inactive for a short period of time. Please take care of the wiki. I gave you rollback and chat moderator powers. I know we get vandals rarely, but better safe than sorry. :) 19:46, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Hello There Well, that idiot who nagged at you guys doesn't realize how hard it is to be an editor with little to no help. As much as I want to help other wikis, I can't, since I have wiki work that needs attention, too. Ah well, I'll try my best to keep an eye here on the wiki for the vandals and the like. :) And sure, if ever I came across with guys who like Rave Master, I'd encourage them to come here and help. :D Good luck with safeguarding the Wiki, Taka-kun. :3 PS: Hasn't been there any discussions or voting on Sket Dance? I haven't receive anything from you after the Haru Kirishima (did I get her name right?) voting. ( ._.) ~ Choko x Hello Hey! I'm only here for a few minutes. I saw that you did one of the chapter summaries, great! However, the amount of information you wrote will only suffice for an introduction paragraph. If you wish to continue on writing them, you may. But please try to parrot the layout Alois uses: Chapter 1. :) 20:53, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Back I'm back! Thanks for watching the wiki! :) 19:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Chapters Taka can you please work on the chapter summaries in your sandbox. I really dislike having empty pages like that. If you wish, you could do like Alo and create more than one sandbox to work on multiple chapters. Thanks. 23:52, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 22 Hey Taka! I checked the summary you wrote for Chapter 22, and it will need some expanding. Also, please add some images. 21:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween Hello, you beautiful person! :D I would prefer the treat, if ya know what I mean (and if you're a female). ಠ◡ಠ 00:27, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Lol, our Halloween sound so similar. I finished my homework, gave out some candy, and edited some wikis. :) 15:33, November 1, 2013 (UTC) AnimeVice Hey Taka! :D Not so long I attempted to create an account on Anime Vice just to edit one page. But I never got the email for confirmation, which is weird. So I wanted to ask if you could edit something for me on AV. It's not something urgent, just that this should not be added yet to that page. Anyway, this page has the number of episodes and titles, but that is still unknown atm. o.O I was wondering if you could remove it. Hope you're doing well, Taka! :) 17:57, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh, I see. Thank you, and good luck! 16:30, January 26, 2014 (UTC) I am so sorry to hear that! I didn't even know that it was happening. It's really sad to see that site go, if that happens. I don't edit there myself, but I check it out once in a while. I think saving all of the work you and your friends have done over the years would be the best idea. And I don't want to make any empty promises, so please take control over that wiki yourself. I know for a reason that I myself will slowly be leaving the whole Wikia business once the Fairy Tail series ends and Rave Master has at least all of its main character pages completed. I want to be the reader, not the editor. I miss those fun, and stress-free times. Hopefully you can understand that. But I know that you will manage well without me. :) It's really frustrating to see something you've worked on fall, so please stay well and ask me any wiki related question when you need help. 03:11, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Nah, it's nothing Your welcome! :) 17:14, March 24, 2014 (UTC) I wish you the best of luck Taka! And don't let it all stress you out. You should known when to say no. :) Keep in mind that you should only do something when you like it, not when feeling forced. Don't worry about this wiki. I know that you must be going through a lot right now to worry about us, so just prioritize yourself and what you want to do. :) 01:57, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Pearl I am not entirely sure, but I think there's a character by that name. But worry not, I'll delete it since it's empty anyway. :) 20:47, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Tumblr Thank you for the nice words! :D But I agree, I'm still not sure if I like it or not. I'll keep watching it till the 5th episode and see what I think then. And yes!!! I Love Black Bullet sooo much! *^* 16:25, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Leopard Uh, hello Taka. I'm asking you here since I don't have Twitter. I've got a question since I can't find anything. Somebody edited Leopard's page and claimed that her status is 'Alive' and wrote the reason in the Trivia section, yet I don't particularly get it so I thought I'd ask you. I asked Mega, but I'm asking you too just in case you've also got some idea. Thanks in advance, by the way. 13:56, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Lievre/Reevil I have waited long enough. Please stay away from it. I don't want anymore from you to edit the page. Btw I made the page somewhat "better". Glen Gable (talk) 08:26, May 5, 2017 (UTC) Editors Super sorry for the late reply. I have blocked those two users for 3 months; seeing as their contributions seemed like vandalism. Thank you for letting me know and, again, sorry for the super late reply. 15:26, May 30, 2017 (UTC)